


Comment Fic

by Nephir



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones, Brimstone, Burn Notice, Dexter (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Leverage, NCIS, Supernatural RPF, The Losers (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephir/pseuds/Nephir
Summary: What it says in the title. Multiple fandoms, multiple pairings, some gen, and the (very) occasional RPF.





	1. Kilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood, Jack/Ianto

Jack's head spun back to the doorway for a second glance as Ianto passed by the conference room door in a kilt. Growling softly, he stood and stalked from the room after his wayward lover leaving Gwen and the poor guy spat out of the Rift that morning sitting there with questioning looks on their faces.

Following after Ianto wasn't a hardship. The kilt softly swung back and forth as Ianto cheerfully continued his rounds around the Hub tiding up after the team. Deciding this was a great time to see if Ianto wore his kilt regimental, he crept up behind him and grasped his hips, pulling him to a stop at an oh so convenient table next to Tosh's station.

Pining the smaller man against the table edge with his body, Jack slid his hands down Ianto's hips to the bottom of the kilt and back up to cup the warm and bare cheeks beneath in his hands tightly.

Ianto gasped and reached across the table to lay bent over at just the right height to allow his Captain the best access to his bottom.

"Ianto" Jack murmured "you know I cannot resist a man in a kilt" before he began to stroke the skin under his hands. Reaching back he unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out while spreading the cheeks in front of him. 

A wink of green greeted him as he stroked himself and Jack nearly came on the spot. There embedded in the heat of Ianto was a green jewel. Reaching forward, he pushed the pulled on the little knob causing Ianto to gasp and shudder in reaction. 

"Oh, you wonderful naughty boy... have you had your toy in you all day?" Jack asked and he continued to alternate between pushing and pulling on the jewelled knob with one hand while smearing pre-come all over his erection with the other.

'Yes' was the breathy answer. 

"Naughty boys get the best rewards" Jack said as he slid the stainless steel butt plug out of Ianto's ass and replaced it with his cock. He thrust in deeply, then stretched out pinning Ianto firmly to the table. "Did you place this here just for this?" 

'Of course I did....now fuck me!' Ianto demanded as he attempted to squirm under the weight pinning him to the table.

"With pleasure" and with that he began to thrust heavily into Ianto's ass, bottoming out with every thrust.


	2. His Masters Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brimstone, Zeke/Lucifer

Zeke found himself waiting with equal measures of loathing and desire for Lucifer to appear.

He never resisted a chance to jab at Zeke in his role of tame demon catcher, especially when he could poke and prod leaving Zeke tied up in knots of anger and frustration.

Zeke would bet, if he were still a betting man that Lucifer actually hung around on the sly, just waiting for the perfect moment, the perfect opportunity to speak to Zeke.

And every time he spoke, whether or not it was while he lay on the bed next to Zeke as he woke or when he leaned over and whisper in his ear like a lover, Zeke would find himself shivering in disgusted arousal.

He hated that traitorous part of his body that responded each and every time but could not stop his body’s reaction each time he heard his master's voice.


	3. Irish Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn Notice, Fiona, Gen

Fi was pissed and not in a good way. 

She looked again at the book that Sam had been reading to the client's 5 year old daughter. Some lame ass retelling of the Irish Faerie Myths and she....no, they had been demoted to a faerie? 

True, she'd been on this hunt for untold years at this point, but she was Nemain, and with her sisters Babd and Macha they were know as The Morrigan, she who battled not some whey faced faerie.

When she finally got her hands on Cúchulainn she'd finish what had been started so long ago and then she and her sisters would take care of this little problem as well.

And Sam and Michael? If they were still around when that happened, well.... Michael likes to remark on her 'trigger happy' attitude. Wait until he meets her sisters.


	4. Cudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones, Angela/Jack

They rarely just sat and cuddled it seemed to Jack.

Their passion flowed too hot and fast to allow time for the slow burn of a good cuddle afterward.

Angela was like the sea, passionate, stormy and her moods shifted like the tides. Jack loved that about her but it also meant that she was somewhat hard to hold onto. 

Loving a woman like Angela meant that he had to learn to hold without clenching tight.

So, they rarely cuddled, but that was okay. It would always be okay as long as they could be together.


	5. Flowers in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greek Mythology, Hades/Persephone

It's not always Hell as imagined by writers, here in the realm of the dead. 

There is torment, but that is usually confined in Tartarus. However the Elysium Fields were filled with flowers. Flowers to welcome the fallen heroes and those who lived a good life. 

Hades made sure to keep flowers blooming in her chambers for her. He knew that she missed the flowers during her time in his Hall and he would do anything, anything except give her up to keep her happy. If flowers made her happy, then there would be flowers in Hell forever.


	6. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers, Jolene/Pooch

Jolene had hoped that once little Pooch had made his debut into this world that Linwood would sort of settle down and be at home more. 

What she didn't think hard enough on was that once he settled down, it meant the rest of his 'family' would be there to.

And she didn't mean any family by blood.

So instead of the part time husband she'd had for those years while he was off running around the world, she now had a full time husband, three uncles/brothers, a crazy sister and one only slightly less crazy sister with bonus niece.

Her house was bursting at the seams with the Losers all hanging out, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood/Leverage, Jack Harkness/Eliot Spenser

“Immortality is vastly overrated” Jack said as he circled shark like around Eliot. “Or at least that is what the popular press likes to claim. But I think you would really have to ask someone who is immortal to know for sure.” 

Jack leered as he finished his circuit of Eliot. “Me now…I could care less about it. I prefer to live in the here and now. What about you?”

Eliot shrugged. “I haven’t died yet so I really can’t say.” He reached out and grasped Jack’s arm to pull him tight against his chest. “Life’s too short to worry about tomorrow.”

Jack grinned in delight…another hedonist to play with. This had a lot of possibilities. Wrapping his longer arms around Eliot he nuzzled under his ear and then nipped sharply at the skin there. “Why don’t we see what today has in store for us?”


	8. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel the Series/Leverage, Lindsey/Eliot

Lindsey knew that the old saw about you having a twin out in the world somewhere was true. Hell, he worked for Wolfram & Hart and finding someone’s twin so they could be used as a sacrifice? 

Pretty easy to do, but that sure as hell didn’t explain what he was doing in the back room of this club tonight. On his knees sucking down the dick of his own twin. 

A twin who just happened to be a retrieval specialist….whatever the hell that was.

Still, he had a healthy appreciation for beauty, and he knew he was pretty. All it took was to look in the mirror or to watch the eyes of the clients that walked through his doors every day. So when the opportunity came to play with someone who could be his twin, he jumped on it.

As he licked and slurped on the cock in front of him he couldn’t be but just a little bit smug. It wasn’t everyday you got to give yourself head and from the sounds coming from Eliot he was enjoying it just as much as Lindsey was.


	9. Hidden Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood, Jack/Inanto

Jack knew that he’d find Ianto in one of the various hidden rooms deep within the Hub. It’d been a year since Jack had ‘killed’ Lisa, or rather the thing that she’d become and while Ianto had forgiven Jack, the anniversary was hard on him. So he’d retreated to the bowels of Hub to remember alone. 

Not that Jack was going to let him….. no, he had a cunning Jack styled plan that included lots of sex and cuddling but first he had to locate his wayward archivist.


	10. Inter-agency Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood/Leverage, Jack/Ianto/Eliot

When the idea of inter-agency co-operation was first brought up, Jack scoffed. Meeting Eliot and the rest of the Leverage team and hearing what it was they specialized in, that had possibilities. So when the teams all split up to compare notes and see what they could offer to one another, Jack seized on the opportunity to drag the Eliot and Ianto off to one of the storage rooms to work on their cooperation techniques.

As a result, Ianto found himself sandwiched between the taller bulk of Jack and the broader bulk of Eliot in front. He writhed between them, the friction of skin against skin making him moan. 

Jack hummed in agreement as he leaned further into Ianto to reach Eliot’s mouth. Ianto couldn’t decide which was hotter, being kissed by both men or watching up close as they tried to establish dominance over each other. Ianto knew he was seen as the beta in this little threesome, but being surrounded by Jack and Eliot, both of whom had an oral fixation was pure heaven.

Ianto whimpered, “more…damnit, quit playing around and fuck me…please…” 

“Gladly” whispered Eliot as he thrust hard against Ianto, the friction sweet and hot as the two cocks rubbed against each other.

“A pleasure” Jack said as his cock began working it’s way into Ianto’s needy ass.


	11. Cops & Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leverage/Dexter, Parker/Debra

Deb wasn’t sure why or how she’d allowed herself to be talked into coming to the Wild Cherry with Rita. It was a lesbian bar for fucks sake and she was into men. Strong manly type men, not soft girls…. she knew that all the men had something in common with her father, but she refused to think that deeply on it. Instead she would go out after another bloody case ended and find a likely guy and get her groove thing on with them, no strings attached.

Still, Rita had a point. They could come here, not have to worry about fending off men and have a drink to bitch about the men (or lack of them) in their lives and get to know one another better. Rita was such a big part of Dexter’s life that she was going to eventually become her sister, Deb was sure of it

It didn’t however explain how she’d ended up against the wall of the hall to the restrooms having her tonsils checked out by the skinny blond who’d introduced herself as Parker. Nor did it explain why her hands were happily kneading Parker’s small firm breasts while Parker’s hands were busily exploring between her thighs.

Deb whimpered as Parker pressed her thumb hard against her clit while her fingers continued to burrow deeper into her slippery cunt. ‘Jeezus’ she thought to herself, she’d have to try this again.


	12. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood, Jack/Ianto

Jack loved waking slowly in the mornings. His senses each coming alive as he drowsily roused from slumber. 

This morning was no different or special than any other. His usually quick mind lazily turned facts over as he lay there, warm and contented as a kitten in the sun.

‘Comfy mattress under his body, check.’

‘Feather pillows piled high behind his head and shoulders, check.’

‘Snuggly warm blankets and all cotton sheets tangled around him, check.’

‘Ianto snuggled tight against his side and breathing warm and moist into his shoulder, che….. ‘

‘Wait’ his brain told him. ‘Ianto is missing from him usual place’.

Suddenly touch came online with a scream as a hot moist mouth swallowed down his morning erection.

Now widely awake Jack wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position, allowing his legs to drop open wider as he enjoyed his favorite part of lazy mornings. Lazy morning blow jobs from Ianto.


	13. My Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCIS, McGee/Abby

_rose pink_ \-- the barest hint of flush as her hand slapped at the upturned cheeks, warming them up.

_pink_ \-- they were darker now as her strikes became a little stronger. Tim wiggled but movement was not a real option. Squirming as much as he could, he waited for the next swat.

_rose red_ \-- the cheeks were darkening to nice even rose red. She made sure to cover the entire area equally. She wanted him to remember this for a day or two. 

_red_ \-- he was moaning now, pain and pleasure a knifes edge that his body danced along. Her strikes never slowed in response, but kept to a cadence only she could hear.

_cherry red_ \-- each strike reverberated through his cock and balls and only the cock ring kept him from spilling all over the spanking bench. His ass burned but she was still going strong. 

_deep red_ \-- the throbbing in his ass was a mirror of his heartbeat. Each time her hand made contact with his swelling cheeks his cock throbbed. It was torture of the most beautiful kind. 

_magenta_ \-- he knew he’d not be able to sit comfortably for a day or two, maybe even more. 

_bruised_ \-- the spanking stopped and all Tim could hear was his heartbeat banging like a mad drum solo. His ass throbbed in time to the heartbeats and with each beat his dick twitched and dribbled another stream of precome. The bench beneath him was covered in it.

Abby looked in joy at the patterns on Tim’s upturned ass. She deliberately leaned so that the patterns of lacing on her corset would press into the hot and sensitive skin of Tim’s bottom causing him to try and squirm away and then into the pressure.

"My good boy" she murmured. "You deserve a treat," as she reached around and removed the ring while she stroked the leaking cock strongly.


	14. Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural RPF, Mitch Pileggi/Jared Paladecki

The hand came out of the dark and pulled Jared into a solid chest. 

“You are a brat, just like David when we were on the X-Files” Mitch commented as he easily hauled Jared to his trailer. “You and Jensen both need someone to put you on a leash to keep you under control.”

Jared whimpered as his mind pictured the two of them on their knees with collars….

Mitch laughed softly as Jared’s eyes dilated in response to his comment. “I would turn David over my knees on a regular basis and paddle his ass to keep him in line. Do you want that Jared? For me to put you over my lap and spank you?”

All Jared could do is whimper in response.

Mitch released his arm and sat down on the couch. He looked pointedly at Jared. “Over my lap little boy” and patted his thighs.

Jared nearly fell over his own feet to get there.


	15. Trigger Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood, Jack/Ianto

Jack was pacing again…. It seemed that anytime he needed to really think he did it best while moving and pacing around the Hub was one of his favorite things. Right up there with kissing, sex, good coffee, Ianto, sex, and guns.

Tired of watching his Captain wear a hole in the floor Ianto strolled casually from the kitchen area to the railing and fingered the remote in his pocket. He knew Jack needed to think, but this was ridiculous. 

Glancing around to make sure no one else was paying attention, he triggered the remote briefly. Across the room Jack stopped midstride for a moment then shuddered slightly before continuing on his loop again.

Ianto waited until Jack was almost directly below him before triggering the remote again. This time he let it on for at least 30 seconds. Jack froze in place, a whimper escaped from his throat. 

“A little fast on the trigger Sir?” Ianto inquired politely from above him.

“A little TOO fast for me Ianto. Can I please have the remote back? I promise I’ll be better. Jack pleaded.

Ianto just fingered the remote quickly On..off..on..off..on..off…before replying. “Oh no, it’s my turn to play. You used the remote all last Saturday when I was in the Tourist Centre and caused me all sorts of problems while I was talking to that couple from Belguim. I thought that they were going to attempt to render first aid before you stopped. You’ll just have to take your punishment like a man today.” An evil grin graced his face as he watched Jack’s body twitch every time he touched the remote. 

“I think I’ll go shopping for a bit…. Leave you to your thinking and Jack? Don’t remove the egg while I am gone. I’ll have the cameras recording you while I am out.”


	16. Unwinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood, Jack/Ianto

This was his favorite time, the closing of the day. Things are put into their places and made tidy. The coffee machine is cleaned and set up for tomorrow. The mugs are all gathered and washed and the prevalent hum of machines in the Hub is muted as if to say that they too are tired after a long day of chasing Rift activity and they are ready for an evenings nap.

Ianto is not surprised when a strong pair of arms slide around his waist as he finishes up in the kitchen area. Its one of Jacks’ favorite places to ambush him.   
The arms start tightening, pulling his body closer into the solid body at his back as lips nibble and nip their way from his ear to his neck.

He leans his head to the side to give Jack better access to his favorite hotspot while relaxing into the embrace.

“I’ve something that’ll revive you if you’re tired” whispers Jack in his ear.

Ianto leaned further back into his embrace. Twisting his head, he began kissing along the strong jaw line. “Shall I bring the stopwatch?” he asked?

‘Let’s just unwind and see where it takes us. Its been a long couple of days and I just want to spend the evening researching your body and mapping out what makes you purr.”

"I do not purr, Sir.... I just hum in appreciation of what you are doing." Ianto replied.

"Certainly sounds like a purr to me" Jack murmurs.


	17. Memory Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy

Lucius strolled through the mansion of his memories in his mind, re-visiting his favorite memories…

In one room, all in cream and gold was the memory of his first meeting with Harry at Flourish and Blotts. How strong the boy had been, how brave to stand up to the adult that was testing him. How he loved to see the emerald fire shine in his eyes.

He wandered into another room, this one done in reds. This was the room of their first kiss and the passion it evoked. How sweet it had been for anger to transmute into forbidden dark passion…

Other rooms stretched out along the never ending hallway. The memory mansion would always expand to admit more memories, though few were as pleasant as these he was visiting today. There were dark memories, shrouded in shadows and pain, some in rooms, some in the cellar, some in the attic and a few in hidden and forgotten oubliettes that pierced the floor in dark corners. Occasionally they moved to a more prominent position…how he hated that when he came across one without wanting to.

There was a sound, or a touch or a scent, he wasn't sure what the trigger was, but suddenly, as if his thinking about them had conjured one out of thin air he fell, fell into an oubliette of dark memory and was lost in the memory of Harry's capture, torture, and death at the hand of Voldemorte and his self and his mansion of memories shuddered at his screams.


	18. Bad Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Harry/Lucius

There was a well hidden secret in Hogwarts, passed down from father to son, through siblings and relatives, the seventh year secret society that met at odd times in the disused classrooms that abounded at the school.

They convened one dark and miserable Saturday to charge one of their own with behavior unbecoming a Wizard.

The accused, Harry Potter stood in the center of a circle of cloaked figures, and listened to the verdict of guilty. When the `judge' asked if he had any words in his defense, Harry looked around at the figures with a Snape worthy sneer and then he spat on the floor at the foot of the judge.

A gasp came from the assembled bodies at the act, as the gavel on the desk banged to get their attention. "Harry Potter, you've been found guilty of unbecoming behavior and contumacy for your behavior in the court. Having been found guilty, you will be turned over to the Elder for punishment. A wand appeared in the hand of the judge, "Petrificus Totalus" and Harry fell to the floor.

A door in the back of the room opened and through it entered the Elder. He looked at the assembly and then with a flick of his wand and a muttered "Mobilicorpus" Harry's body lifted and followed the Wizard out of the room and into another disused room. Turning, he released the spell, allowing Harry to fall to the floor. With   
another muttered spell he locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room. One final spell of "enervate" and Harry was released from his petrifaction. 

He sat up and looked around the room, taking in the Elder standing quietly by the door. Smiling, he stood and walked over to the Elder, who pulled his hood down to reveal the fine bone structure and silver blond hair of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, if I had known that you would oversee my punishment personally, I would have been brought up on charges much sooner" Harry murmured as he draped his arms around the silent Wizard.

Lucius smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "You know I'd never let Severus be the Elder for your punishment. Now, what was the behavior unbecoming?" he asked as he tugged Harry to the bed in the corner. 

"They found out that I'd used polyjuice to get into the Slytherin common room. Let's not talk about that, I have much better things to do with my mouth…" and Harry proved it, with a passionate kiss as they fell onto the bed. Returning the passionate kiss, Lucius let his hands roam over Harry's body until they came to his arse, and with a smirk he swatted him sharply. 

Harry jerked and muttered, "ouch….what was that for?"

"Punishment" was all Lucius said as he began kissing Harry once again. 

There were more muttered ouches, interspersed with moans and gasps, as Harry was `punished' by the Elder, to the enjoyment of both of them.


End file.
